<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jessa family stories by korolevasol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486392">jessa family stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevasol/pseuds/korolevasol'>korolevasol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevasol/pseuds/korolevasol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of stories i have wrote up for jem and tessa with their small family living in cirenworth. prepare for cuteness! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jem Carstairs &amp; Mina Carstairs &amp; Tessa Gray &amp; Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs &amp; Tessa Gray &amp; Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Mina Carstairs &amp; Tessa Gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jessa family stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘kitty up!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that was the sentence heard on repeat whenever kit decided to train out in the gardens of cirenworth manor and he didn’t mind one bit. kit had actually preferred it when mina always wandered away from her spot on her soft blanket, with her milkshake and colouring book, over to kit who was training on the flat patch of grassland and asked to be picked up. this was their little routine that they had between them. kit would catch mina beneath her arms and swing her up into the air as she squealed in delight before he carefully placed her on his shoulders before resuming with his exercises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to anyone watching the two, kit would attempt to lie about how mina sitting on his shoulders ‘adds weight’ and helps to keep him ‘balanced’, but to kit’s family they knew the ruse kit put on. mina sitting on his shoulders was not that. it was the fact that within exactly 10 minutes kit would abandon his exercises and would run about the garden twirling around till he and mina were so dizzy and giddy with laughter that they would just stay there enjoying each other’s company. they would race about the garden playing airplane and the laughter that emanated from the two would be carried through the soft spring breeze into the kitchen windows where tessa and jem would be regarding the two of them with gentle smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to mina, small 4 year old ‘min-min’ kit was her favourite person on the planet when asked how much she loved him, mina would stretch her arms far out and exclaim ‘this much’ before deciding that wasn’t enough love and would love her arms in one huge circle ‘i love him this much’. kit was the person mina looked to for comfort if tessa and jem weren’t around, she would run to kit and make grabby hands or quietly ask, to the point that it was a whisper, that she wanted a hug. so at the drop of a hat kit would be found spinning on his heels to then gently pick mina up and cradle her in his arms as he softly moved about the room to calm her. he was also the brother she went to to play with, always playing pranks, running through the halls of cirenworth playing hide and seek with kit and ghost uncle will who would join in to. the shrill of happiness that would echo through the large hallways as the pair of them giggled to their heart's content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> just like how they were now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to kit, these were the times he cherished the most. he kept them locked up in his heart behind a lock and key with a steel cage surrounding these memories. these were the moments in his life where kit felt free and content, to run about the halls, make a mess of the family room - through making their special dens - to attempt at baking cookies, to relax with his little sister who adored him as much as he did with her. to sit there and gaze down at the small child, full with wonder at the world surrounding her, and think of how lucky he was, lucky to have this family, this home, this sister - in which he definitely did not share his tips for pick locking with. the small reminders that he wasn’t just lucky to have this but that he deserved this; from mina planting small kisses on his nose to the hours on end spent playing queens and dragons and singing the ridiculous demon pox song. yes these were the memories he loved, these were his memories. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>